


Loud Affairs

by TheRedConverseGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Background SasuSaku, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, NaruIno, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Some Narulovin, Vaginal Sex, smutfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedConverseGirl/pseuds/TheRedConverseGirl
Summary: They were supposed to be working together - scheming and planning - not doing this; getting naked in the middle of the forest, learning techniques that won't help them save anyone's lives. Still, Ino doesn't seem able to stop it, and soon they are both entangled in something they’ve never expected.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 24
Kudos: 109





	1. Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Myr (myr_art on Twitter) who got me excited about these two loud blondes. This is also a gift to all NaruIno fans. 🦊🐽
> 
> P.S. Thank you Myr for reading this before I posted. 💕

“What were you thinking you idiot?!” She grabs him by the ear because the _idiot_ in question has just finished his training and doesn’t have a shirt on. “Tell me or help me Kami, I’ll get inside this empty head of yours and see it for myself!”

“Ow! There’s no need for violence or any mind business!” 

Ino twists the shell of his ear one more time and lets it go with a huff. 

“What did I do to deserve this treatment?!” Naruto yells, and if she wasn’t so angry, she’d probably take a step back and flinch at the loud noise.

“You,” she says, a finger coming to poke him square in the chest. Immediately she notices how ridiculously hard his pecs are and tucks the information away for later; she can’t process it right now. “You didn’t follow the plan, that’s what.” 

“I did as you told me,” he matches her tone, pointing a finger and poking her back. “And it didn’t work.”

He punctuates the sentence with a third poke and then she finally notices what he’s doing. Ino snatches his finger and snarls at him, “you touched my boob you _perv_!”

“You touched me first!” He tries to defend himself. “I got carried away!”

She is about to teach him what “carried away” accomplishes in her books, but then she notices how the blonde idiot is blushing like a virgin bride and can’t help but ask him about it. “Why are you blushing so hard? You are a guy, you should be on cloud nine now.”

“Ah I—” he splutters, unable to form a full sentence after getting caught. Naruto takes a deep breath and brings a hand to scratch the back of his neck. “I just never expected I’d poke _your_ boob, _okay_?” He confesses, stammering some nonsense by the end, “it’s a, yeah, a beautiful boob hm.”

The association of the word beautiful with her (or any part of her) shakes her world a little, especially now that she started to see the _Fox_ with new eyes. He’s not as dumb as she thought he was. And he’s definitely yummer than she expected without clothes on. It does make it rather difficult to rationalize a matchmaking plan for their best friends, when he spends their meetings’ time either in his training pants only or wearing swim trunks that hang too low around his hips.

Now she’s the one taking deep breath. Ino clears her throat and pretends she’s not affected by the indirect compliment – pretends she hasn’t even heard it. Her mind goes back to the plan: get Sakura and Sasuke together. 

“You were supposed to make Sakura jealous by using your jutsu and flirt with Sasuke during the party. Maybe tease him or something, show your cleavage… but you were so fake! The experience was a completely turn off.” She shudders remembering the events of last night’s party. 

“EXCUSE ME?!” 

“You heard me, or do you need me to throw you in the river again so you can clean your ears?!”

“I was very sexy—”

Ino snorts, amused at his attempt of defence. “You were lacking a woman’s charm.” 

“So, what was I supposed to do?!”

“Watch me.”

She takes a few steps back, enough to give him a full view of her. Slowly, her fingers reach the zipper of her flak jacket. Ino toys with the tiny appendage, moving it up and down a couple times. Her expression is coy with a glint of innocence that she does not possess in real life, but this is for teaching purposes and she loves to roleplay and tease. 

She finally, _finally_ brings the zipper down her torso, parting the green jacket open. Shrugging it off, she walks slowly towards the other blonde, noticing his slacked jaw and widened blue eyes. Ino smirks, resuming her catwalk.

Her hands come up to her neck, brushing a caress as she finds the hem of her fishnet shirt. She licks her lips and grabs the strings that keep the fabric secured around her cleavage. Ino looks up at Naruto and pulls one of them. He’s observing her movements with bated breath, but nothing happens; she chooses to pull the wrong string. 

When Naruto locks eyes with her and she sees the frustration in them, she bites her lips and pulls the opposite string. Her fishnet parts, exposing two thirds of her cleavage and the black sports bra underneath. Naruto licks his lips and her smirk grows.

“See? It works.” 

He’s confused for about one second, the next she’s cupping his hard length and proving her point. 

“Whaa—”

The loudmouth is suddenly silent, looking down at her with an intense gaze. Ino never thought she’d be able to see heat in those crystal blue eyes.

“What, cat got your tongue?” Her voice is nearly a whisper, shared in such a close proximity that could be seen as a secret. She squeezes his tip, trying to get a reaction, but his mouth just opens and closes like he’s a fish out of water.

It’s funny, she thinks as she keeps her gaze in his mouth, that there are things you only notice when you are two inches away from touching someone. Like, for example, the ridiculous amount of lashes they have. The golden specs lost in a sea-blue pair of eyes. And the irresistible plumpness of one’s lips.

“I thought you’d be more of a challenge, _Fox,_ ” Ino says, keeping the same shared-secret tone. “Your fanclub spreads _lies_.”

“What? Who says what?” He sounds breathless. _Good,_ she thinks.

“You know, I heard around the village...” Her hand goes up his abs, a light caress just like her voice is. She stops over his chest, pressing a warm palm above his heart. “...that you have quite the stamina.” Fingertips draw little circles on his skin, but Ino keeps her hand there, feeling his heartbeat skyrocketing.

“What are you doing, woman?” There’s a slight stutter when he asks her that.

“Me?” She says, smiling sultry as she pinches his nipple. His yelp is diminished when she presses her palm over the area in a soothing manner. “Nothing… talking? Possibly checking something...”

Her free hand seems to have a mind of its own; it roams, grazes his abs, and goes straight up to his neck. Her fingers brush his jugular, finding his jawline next. Her knuckles stop near his chin, and she can’t help it; she toys with his bottom lip, pulling it down into a pretty pout that makes her breathing catch in her throat.

Ino goes on her tiptoes, leaning her lower body entirely on his. She pinches his chin just in time as his strong arm circles her waist, then she pulls him down to her. Their lips meet almost in slow motion, and she’s pretty sure that’s just her imagination, because what follows is nothing near slow.

The feral growl that vibrates through the kiss is the only thing she hears other than their laboured breathing as their lips move in sync. He bites her, and next thing she knows his tongue is inside her mouth, exploring every inch of her. She joins him, feeling the desperation, the _need_ , in every brush of tongues and teeth. 

She hears a moan, and she’s certain it’s her own, and she doesn’t really care, but Naruto does; he groans in her mouth and brings her closer, a hand reaching down to grab her ass and press her against his hard length. They start to grind shameless; right there against a tree, in the middle of the training grounds. 

Ino has kissed a few men before, but nothing compares to this exhilarating experience; she’s kissing― _making_ _out_ with Naruto, in broad daylight and anybody can walk in on them at any moment. The feeling that they can get caught thrills her, and she deepens the kiss, moving her lips with renewed fervor.

Her toes start to feel the strain of keeping her up and she almost drops to her normal height, but he seems to notice her struggle and brings her up to him. He’s slouching against the tree and the best she can do is bend the knees on his sides as he supports her, hands grabbing her ass.

She makes a sound in the back of her throat that’s supposed to be a “thank you” but sounds more like a needy mewl. Her hands go to his hair as the kiss becomes wild and sloppy, and all she can think about is _why haven’t they tried this before?_

Her lips move to his ear when air is needed and she expects a jab about _this_ or the stamina comment from earlier, but nothing comes out of Naruto’s mouth. His lips are shut, but still busy, travelling from her jaw to her neck and finding her sweet spot in no time. He sucks on her flesh, and a breathy moan escapes her.

Naruto keeps working on her neck as she scratches his scalp and pulls his hair. The delicious combination of his hard body and relentless treatment makes her see stars. 

She clings to him when she feels him moving. She opens her eyes and sees he’s sliding down the tree trunk, and sitting on the floor. Ino makes herself comfortable in his lap, and pushes him away only so she can tie her hair in a bun.

He watches her through heavy lidded eyes as she twists her long, blond hair and piles it on top of her head. It’s then that she notices his pronounced whiskers and the sharp teeth peeking in the corners of his parted lips. 

Suddenly she feels empowered by the sight because she, Yamanaka Ino, is entirely responsible for it; she brought this raw need forth, the feeling so powerful that his foxy side is on display. 

She’s still lost in thought when he moves. He doesn’t wait for her to finish with her hair, he pounces and bites her fishnet. In one swift movement, he tears the material apart with his teeth and tugs the fabric away.

The action doesn’t only shred the cloth but the last scraps of resolve she’s holding to. She dives to his neck, dying to have a taste of his skin. She licks, nips, and tastes him all the while his hands run up and down her torso. His fingers brush her ribs and find her breasts, the touch is firm but a little hesitant, almost like he’s afraid of her reaction, or like he’s—

_No… it can’t be, right?_

Ino leans back and catches his dazed eyes. “Is this the first time you touch a girl?” He frowns and opens his mouth, and before he can say anything, she warns him, “and don’t lie to me, I _hate_ liars.” 

He shuts up in the same second, looking down as if scolded. She knows that Naruto would not lie to her after all the weeks they’ve been working together to help their best friends. She has learned how to read him like a book after all the time they spent scheming. But he’s also a man, and to be teased and called inadequate by a girl might do something to his ego, which could push him to tell a little white lie.

She finds his reaction – a confirmation – amusing and cute, and is quick to reassure him. “It’s okay. I’ll keep your secret.” She cups his cheek and tilts his head up. “Besides, it’s much easier to teach you what I like.” 

Leaning back, Ino’s hands go to her top, pulling the sports bra over her head quickly. She throws it behind her and watches with a mischievous smirk as Naruto drinks in the sight of her exposed torso.

It’s a rare occasion when Naruto has nothing to say, and Ino suspects he’s either in shock or his head is having a hard time trying to process what he’s seeing. That’s why she takes the first step and grabs his wrist, bringing his hand up to cup one breast. 

Her hand goes on top of his and she applies pressures on it, the action makes him squeeze her breast. Immediately, his jaw slackens and his eyes ping-pong from her face to their joined hands.

Ino keeps controlling his touch, teaching him what she likes. She whimpers when his other hand joins, mimicking the movements. It’s the longest they stayed quiet around each other, and though it’s weird, she’s not complaining.

Growing bold, Naruto toys with her nipple; using his fingertip first then rolling it between two fingers. She moans in approval, grinding down on him.

“Like this?” He asks after some time and she nods. He’s very attentive, paying attention to every detail as though this is another training exercise and he needs to master the technique. “Can I...?”

The question is whispered as he leans down, lips parting close to her nipple, his warm breath gives her goosebumps. “ _Yes_ , put it in your mouth.” 

She doesn’t need to tell him twice, he closes his lips over one breast and nips her flesh. One of her hands finds his blonde locks and she makes a mental note to tell him to never, _ever_ again, cut his hair so short as the last time. It’s finally growing long again and she needs to hold onto something as he works on her. She pulls him and guides his head, bringing him to where she wants. “That’s it, now the tip.” 

Naruto _finally_ encircles her nipple and she hums when his tongue strokes it. “Suck it,” she instructs, voice gentle but firm. He does as she says and Ino cries out, the strong sensation taking her by surprise. It seems that he’s a quick learner when the studies don't involve books.

He spends a long time exploring her breasts, suckling and nibbling each one until her toes curl. Ino doesn’t know how long she can take this; teasing is her art, and teaching him is a double-edged sword.

She yanks his head away, pulling his hair, when he bites her. But not because it hurts, _no_ ; she just needs his mouth elsewhere. She captures his lips, kissing him again with aflame hunger. Her breasts are deliciously crushed against his hard chest, her sensitive nipples brush its ridged expanse as his arms circle her waist and bring her closer. He groans, definitely enjoying the new skin-to-skin sensation.

Naruto tightens his embrace, squeezing her a little, and next thing she knows, she’s thrown backwards on the ground. The grass against her back itches a little, but the feeling of her bare skin enveloped by his warm body takes all the attention away. 

Something inside her begs Ino to stop and think things through. But she ignores it, because this passion is not something she can deny that easily. She sincerely thought she’d do this on a bed though; the little girl in her once dreamed of rose petals and a Prince Charming. But then again, her first time was a disaster and although she blames the hormones and post-war emotions as the decision makers, she knows she isn’t cut to be a submissive _Princess_ (despite her title as clan’s heir). 

And that’s why, a few minutes after they are rolling on the ground, Ino flips them over and takes the lead. She attacks him, kissing and biting as she moves down his body.

“Where are you going?” He asks confused. “Come back here, I want your pretty mouth.”

“Oh, but you are getting my mouth.” Ino tugs his pants down, stopping when she sees what’s underneath it. “We are definitely going shopping for underwear, you can’t use this and expect a girl to melt as she goes down on you.”

“What’s _wrong_ with my underwear?

“First, there are frogs on it—”

“I like the frogs!”

“—and it’s too baggy,” she explains, toying with the waistband. “You need snugness. _Trust_ _me_ , you have the package for it.”

She pulls his underwear down and watches as his length springs up in front of her. “See, my fingertips don’t meet,” she tells him as her hand wraps around his erection, pumping it a couple times. A wicked grin stretches her lips when Naruto squirms under her touch.

“Fuck, Ino, you...”

“ _Now_ you can say fuck,” she whispers as she leans down, her lips parting to welcome his tip. Ino swirls her tongue around the head, then licks the side of his length. She marvels on the feel of his pronounced veins and on how beautiful and proud his length stands in front of her. Once more, Ino looks up at Naruto, thinking of how many times she’s underestimated him. Be it as a ninja or person.

She takes him fully in her mouth, bobbing her head slowly first. As her pace increases, his swearing vanishes, and only guttural noises fall from his lips. The groans are loud, and she has half a mind to shut him up with her free hand.

Ino feels his hand reaching for her hair and he threads his fingers in her bun. He doesn’t force her down like she thought he would, and she reminds herself that this is Naruto, and everything seems to be pretty new to him. He respects her and follows her pace; the heavy weight of his palm is more of a reassurance that he’s there and enjoying it than anything else. 

She feels his other arm moving near her head, but has no idea what he’s doing. Her hand, the one that rests on his thigh, squeezes him in reflex when his fingers brush her nipple. He pinches the extended nub, just like she did earlier to him, making her hum around his erection.

The cursing returns, though it’s no longer intelligible. But whatever he says, it turns her on so much, she lets him go with a wet pop. Naruto looks confused when he opens his eyes and she bites her lip; it’s cute how _blown_ away he is (almost literally).

Her hands find the waistband of her trousers and she pushes it down, as far as it goes in her position. Naruto grabs her ankle and unzips one of her boots when she stands up. She braces herself on his shoulders as he helps her get rid of her shoes, then her clothes. First the bunched pants, then her boyshorts. For once, she wished she had gone commando, just to see his reaction.

“Like what you see?” she asks him, looking down to find the blonde checking her out. “Better than your cheap imitation, isn't’ it?” 

He nods dumbly, not even offended by the insult at his signature prank jutsu. His eyes roam her naked body, but they seem to always come back to her thighs – more precisely, to the apex between them. Her skin is smooth and nearly bare there, the tiny trail of trimmed curls is just a tease.

“You are.. it’s… you look—” He trails off, swallowing when words fail him.

“I _know_ ,” she says with confidence. She knows how men look at her, and Naruto’s no different. Though his eyes are hungry, wild really, and she’s the meal.

His hand leaves its resting place on her calf, and trails a path up her thigh. The light caress becomes firmer as his fingers grasp her flesh, the touch turning resolutely possessive. Her breathing hitches when his hand finds her bottom, squeezing an ass cheek as he pulls her closer. 

Ino feels his warm breath first, then his lips as Naruto leaves open-mouthed kisses on her inner thigh. He lays one on her bare sex, nuzzling the soft flesh. There’s a flutter just below her navel, a tingly sensation that startles her a little. She pushes him away, just as his tongue comes out to lick her. 

“ _Later_ ,” she tells him, unable to wait a second longer. “Now, hold it up for me, will you?” He obeys with a frown, and she doesn’t ask what’s wrong, Ino just squats down, aligning herself with him. She keeps her hands on his shoulder, squeezing them as she descends. 

“Wait!” He stops her by holding her hips. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I'm doing, Naruto?!”

“But are you ready? I read that girls are supposed to be ready.” He nods, and his genuine concern, though a little naive, bothers her because guys aren’t supposed to care like this.

“I _know_ I’m ready,” Ino says a bit harshly, confused with the storm of emotions inside her. She changes her tone after seeing him flinching. “But if you’re _so_ concerned, check it yourself.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he tells her in a soft tone that pulls on her heartstrings.

_Be still my heart. This is just Naruto being Naruto._

“You _won’t_.” Because she won’t let him. 

She grabs his wrist and brings his hand between her legs, he instinctively runs his fingers between her lips, parting them. It’s pure bliss; the rough pads of his fingers exploring her most intimate place. He’s curious, moving carefully, making her whimper with every sweet stroke.

“See?” She says, breathless. “Ready.”

“I didn’t know it would be so hot, it feels so good.” She hums, agreeing with him. “It’s weird—”

“ _What_?”

“ _Good_ weird!” He corrects himself. “I mean, what I’m feeling... It’s so fucking hot, ok? You’re dripping wet and I don’t even... I feel like… I want to lick you, hm, _yeah_.” 

“You want to... lick me?” 

“Yeah, all over it.” 

He licks his lips as though he’s punctuating his desire, his pronounced fang still on display. This is the awkwardest pre-sex conversation ever, she’s certain of it, but his ranting about what he wants to do to her is just _so_ _hot_. She makes a needy sound in the back of her throat, and snatches his hands away from her.

In a completely selfish move, Ino closes the distance between them, impaling herself on him. 

“WHAT THE FUCK INO!”

“Naaagh,” she gasps. “What did you expect?! I told you to hold it up for me!”

“A warning would’ve been nice!” He groans, thrusting upward once. “Fuck, you’re so tight. Nothing like my hand, nope.” She rolls her hips, adjusting to him filling her up. “ _Kami._ Woman, you’re going to squeeze me to death.” 

“Stop babbling! You have no idea what I’m going to do to you.” She tells him as she lifts herself off of him, keeping only his head inside, then drops down all at once.

“Holy shit,” he croaks, eyes rolling to the top of his head. 

His hands grip her hips as she keeps a relentless pace up and down his hard length. It stretches her more than she imagined it would. It’s a deliciously tight fit; it reaches and rubs all the right places. She feels so full that she can barely breathe.

The sounds tumbling off their lips are loud and hungry, no doubt travelling through the forest. At this point, she doesn’t even care if someone walks in on them. Everything is hot and heavy, unstoppable. 

Naruto growls, muffling most of the noise between her tits as they bounce in front of him. Her ears perk up at every noise he graces her with, and she arches her back, thrusting her breasts further into his mouth.

She moans with abandon when he accepts her offer and latches on her nipple, sucking it between his lips. She’s secretly loving every moment of this, and the thought of staying there with Naruto as he thoroughly explores her body, sends a sizzle of heat down her spine. 

His nails dig into the smooth flesh around her hips and she hisses, the light pain bringing her to another level of want. Ino increases her pace, the reckless rocking of her hips seems to catch his attention, and he tilts his head back to look at her. 

“If you keep this up,” he rasps, pausing when she leans forward, changing their angle. “I’m gonna come.”

Ino nearly goes off like that, his unexpected sexy tone making her shiver. “You better wait for me!”

The way he is clinging to her, marking her skin with nails and teeth as she moves on the length of his cock, makes her burn inside out. He’s hot, and she’s not talking about his looks this time; the boy emanates warmth like a volcano and it’s maddening. 

“Ino, _Ino_...” Naruto calls her name and it sounds almost like a warning. And he doesn’t stop; he calls her, curses, and thrusts upwards to meet her every time she lifts herself away from him. 

He’s a mess, completely lost in the moment. It dawns on her that she’s the only one responsible for this, bringing the great war hero to this state, a proud smirk lifts her lips. She grinds down on him, a reward for both of them, circling her hips in a delicious rhythm that makes her eyes roll back. 

A cry escapes her lips when he bites her. Naruto’s leaving little bruises on her previously unblemished skin, hands roaming and squeezing her body almost as if he’s trying to hold onto something. His desperation brings her closer to the edge, the coil tight and ready to snap at any second.

Her hand leaves one of his shoulders for the first time, reaching up to cup his face with the intention of kissing the hell out of him, but his expression is painfully tight, and that’s when she feels the hot spurts of his release pouring inside of her, one after the other. 

Ino almost cries out in defeat when her awaited rapture slips through her fingers like sand. The frustration doesn’t cloud her senses entirely though. She remembers this is his first time, and it’s a miracle he’s last this much considering the intense pace and foreplay. 

That’s the only reason she cuts him some slack, letting him enjoy the remnants of his bliss before pushing him down on the grass. She climbs on top of him, letting his half-hard length slip off of her with a whimper. 

“I’m not done,” she admits, sounding breathless and distressed. “We’ll learn something else now, ok?” He shakes his head in agreement and tries to move a hand between their bodies, but Ino slaps it away and keeps climbing up. “I’m gonna sit on your face,” she tells him the plan. “And you’ll make me feel good.” 

She sees him licking his lips just before she gets over his head, his tongue swipes her slit open as she lowers herself on his mouth. Naruto’s hands come to hold her ass cheeks, pushing her down to him as he explores her.

He licks her soft folds, his tongue travelling down and back, exploring her pussy eagerly. Every stroke tears a moan from her, and a particular rough one sends her forward. She braces herself on her elbows, fisting a handful of grass blades when he reaches her clit in this new angle.

“You feel that little nub there?” Ino asks him, pressing her clit against his tongue. Naruto hums in confirmation. “That’s the secret—”

Naruto shuts her up when he circles the extended nub with a sure lick then toys with it, her thighs quiver around his head and she holds back a cry that would be far too loud for the training grounds. 

His hands squeeze her ass, supporting her weight when she’s unable to. She slides a hand backwards towards his hair, finger threading in his blonde locks, keeping him right there where she needs him.

He latches on her clit and sucks it gently between his lips. As the pace switches to hard, long suckles and back to soft, Ino feels something snapping inside of her and spreading through her body like liquid fire. She cries out his name, calling him again when she turns her head upside down to find those baby blues focused on her with a ravenous gaze.

There’s a rumour in the village that Naruto used to beta-read the Toad Sannin’s newest works, and Kami bless him wherever he is, because this boy – who was certainly a virgin fifteen minutes ago – has given her more than she’d expected. That’s definitely something out of chapter seven of _Icha Icha Paradise_.

He’s worshipping her body like she’s a goddess, no signs that he’ll stop anytime soon; he knows she’s reached her peak, she told him so in the middle of shouts and moans that she was coming for him. 

Naruto rolls his tongue around her clit and sucks hard, pushing her towards a second orgasm that she didn’t see coming. Her legs give out, spreading wider around him, the only thing preventing her from crushing him are his hands holding her half up. She gasps, trying to catch her breath as he keeps working on her.

Ino’s on all fours, sitting on his face, and she just had the most intense orgasm(s) of her life – with Naruto of all people. He’s still lapping on her, cleaning her up and letting her enjoy every shockwave of her pleasure. She whimpers softly when his movements start to slow down and everything is becoming too sensitive.

It felt better than when she pleasures herself, if she’s being honest. Though this is not something she’ll ever admit out loud, a secret between her and her mind alone.

When her breathing slows down, Ino rolls on the grass, laying on her side. Naruto turns to her and presses his face to her stomach, nuzzling it tenderly as he throws one of his arms around her waist. Instinctively, her hand finds his hair and moves to caress his cheek. 

In her mind, Ino knows this is bad; she’s not supposed to get attached. She’s not supposed to stay and cuddle, nor receive the treatment of a queen she knows she deserves. That’s why she pats his head and gets up. She starts to pick up her scattered clothes, telling him that it's better if they go clean up in the river. He follows her, no questions asked.

When they are both decent, sitting by the shore as they tie their shoes, Ino looks at him with a small, sad smile that tells him almost everything she’s about to say.

“Thank you,” she says in a hoarse whisper. “This... never happened.” 

She stands up and sees his head lowering slightly, then nodding. She leaves, and this time no one follows. Ino misses how Naruto’s shoulders slump a little and the way he stops putting his shoe on and just stares ahead at the sunset, alone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _to be continued... (?)_


	2. Counter Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, myr_art, for your help with this chapter's title and feedback! 💕

It’s been a week since the _training incident_. 

She’s calling it that because it happened at the training grounds, not because she was teaching him how to pleasure her— _a girl_. 

_Yes, that’s it._

Ino doesn't dare to say a word to Sakura, and she avoids the knowing paths that will lead her straight to the village’s hero. The Hokage Tower, Ichiraku’s, and training grounds number three are crossed from her list of places to go now.

She forgoes their matchmaking plans entirely, but when she doesn’t show up for the second afternoon in a row after the weekend she spent hidden away, she’s bound to receive a visit from her partner in crime.

The bells above the flower shop’s front door chime and Ino looks up from her magazine. Her greeting dies on her lips and she does a double take, because she didn’t expect to see _him_ there. 

He’s alone, and there’s no one else in the shop. Her eyes bulge, and a flicker of dread twists her features. She moves quickly, trying to busy herself with anything that would help her avoid an awkward conversion. Underneath the counter, her hands find a pile of letters and Ino starts to go over each one of them. But she knows the effort is in vain, because she’s the only one working today, and he’s _technically_ a client. _Who else would help him then?_

“You stood me up, _blondie_ ,” his voice reaches her first and she doesn’t know why, but a shiver runs down her spine. There’s nothing special in his tone, still she shivers again. “ _Twice_.” 

Looking up to meet his gaze, Ino bats her lashes, feigning innocence. She sees his face for the first time since their _one-afternoon-stand_ , and memories flood her mind immediately, filling it with passionate kisses and rough hands squeezing all the right places. She still has the scratches around her hips where his nails sank (for some inexplicable reason, she has refused to heal herself).

She licks her lips and tilts her head to the side, ready to deliver him her practiced excuse: she’s been busy, and _“wow is it Friday already?!”_

“And _don’t_ lie to me, Ino.” Naruto sneers, baring the tip of one fang to her. “I _hate_ liars.”

Somehow his presence fills the room and she feels trapped without a way out. Maybe it’s because he’s throwing her words right back at her face and driving her to a corner. Or maybe it’s the way he’s carrying himself; with more confidence than before And she’s sure that’s thanks to her and their last encounter. 

Ino is not sure which one it is, but either way, it seems like her good actions are coming back to haunt her. _Great_.

“I just… I didn’t want it to get weird. I was giving us a breather.” It’s not a lie; she was afraid that she wouldn’t know how to act around him. “Honesty, right? I confess I was afraid you’d say—” 

“You _know_ I haven’t opened my mouth or else the entire village would know by now.” He cuts her off, defending himself. Naruto speaks so quickly that she suspects he’s rehearsed it beforehand. “Besides, I don’t break my promises.”

“I _know_ and _yes_ , I noticed it.” She’s keeping her ears open for any mentions of her name and Naruto’s, but it’s been radio silent. No one else knows about their _extracurricular activities_. “What I _meant_ to say is, I was afraid you’d make an inappropriate comment around me. _Accidentally_.” 

“I’m not _twelve_ anymore.” Naruto dismisses what she said with a wave of his hand and crosses his arms, finding a sudden interest in the top shelves on his right. His eyes scan an entire row of vases and baskets before returning to her. “You’re the one that wanted to forget about it, so why are you acting all weird and distant?”

“And you don’t?” 

“I can’t forget even if I want to.” His voice is low for once since he entered the shop, the vulnerability of his confession making her heart beat faster. “What are you afraid of, Ino?”

She chews on her lower lip, unable to find an answer that doesn’t sound crazy. For example: that she’s afraid of getting attached or that it would be _very_ easy to fall for him. So, she clamps her mouth shut and averts her eyes. 

“You know we had fun,” Naruto says, searching her face for a confirmation. It’s difficult to forget when it’s all Ino’s thinking about the entire week. Her body tingles every time the memories of that day invade her mind. She nods slowly, pressing her thighs together behind the counter, trying to relieve some of the pressure she feels building up in his presence. “Maybe… we should have more fun together.” 

“Like... one more time?” 

“Dunno,” he mumbles, scratching his head. “I still could learn lots of things… what if we keep having fun until this partnership is over?” 

“So, as we get Sakura and Sasuke together, we’d keep each other’s _company_ and have some fun?” She reasons his proposition out loud. It wouldn’t hurt to have more time alone with Naruto and teach him a couple more things. She can’t deny how _good_ the first time was or that they are clearly craving for more. The only logical answer, she muses, is to simply agree. “Okay.”

“Okay?” He echoes her and she nods. Glancing over his shoulder, Naruto looks around the store quickly, then turns to face her. “Can I…”

He doesn’t finish the question, and she finds out why pretty soon. Ino sees him leaning forward, eyes focused on her mouth. It’s clear he wants to kiss her, and the fact that he was about to ask first makes her go on her tiptoes to meet him, lips smashing together in an urgent kiss. 

Neither of them start slow; her hand finds the neckline of his shirt and she pulls him to her, moaning as he slips his tongue inside her mouth. They move in sync, desperate to taste each other. Ino has her knee pressed against the edge of the countertop, almost climbing on top of it just to get a little closer, when a crashing noise pushes them apart. 

Looking down, Ino finds shards of a broken ornament and a couple tools she was using to make flower arrangements that morning. “I should have put these away,” she whines, chastising herself as she crouches down. 

Naruto comes around to help and together the cleaning is done in a matter of seconds. They manage to stand up at the same time, and Ino ends up bumping her forehead on his chin. It doesn’t hurt, and she tells him she’s fine between giggles. 

“Are you sure?” Naruto insists, bringing his hands to her temple to inspect her head. “We should go see Sakura-chan.” 

“Like I said, I’m perfectly fine,” she tells him as she grabs his hands and moves them down. “And I _am_ a medic, too.” 

Ino steps back, moving to her position beside the cash register. She ignores the twinge she felt when Naruto forgot that she’s trained in medical ninjutsu too, which is a silly thing since she has never treated him in the past; Team Seven always goes to Sakura first, ignoring all protocols. Besides, if she did have a serious head injury, she wouldn’t be able to check that herself.

Warm lips brush the exposed skin of her neck as Naruto finds his way behind her. A hand comes to grip her waist underneath her apron as he lays a kiss below her ear, whispering an apology that makes her shiver.  
  
“I know, I _know_ ,” he repeats as if he’s the one that knows mind jutsus. “I’m sorry.”

She sighs, tilting her head to the side to give him more access, a gesture he takes as consent to proceed. Naruto moves with apparent eagerness, and it might not be as smooth as he intended, but he compensates it with his endless dedication, peppering her skin with sweet kisses.

“We need to set rules,” she says, voice wavering when he swipes his tongue down her neck. 

“Uh-huh, rules are good,” Naruto mumbles against her skin.

“We aren’t telling anyone, this is a secret fling, okay? We don’t need the drama and I like the thrill.” 

“Me too,” he bites the juncture between her neck and shoulder and she moans.

Ino’s hand reaches up, fingers threading his hair as Naruto’s kisses finally draw a path towards her mouth. She feels the phantom of a caress as his hand glides over her flat stomach, digits pressing harder against her skin when their lips connect. 

His hand stays there for only a second before diving lower. Naruto deeps one finger under her waistband, then comes back up to circle her navel. She doesn’t know if the tease is intentional or if he’s asking permission, what she does know is she’s torn between keeping a good work ethic and letting him have his way with her, right there on the countertop of the flower shop. Between kisses, she _tries_ to make a decision. 

“We can’t… here?” 

Naruto stops, a breath away from her mouth, chest heaving against her back as he speaks, “are you telling me or asking?” 

“I don’t know,” Ino whines, nibbling at his lower lip. “I just... I want…” She trails off, feeling a shiver run through her body as it brims with desire. Going on her tiptoes, Ino presses herself against Naruto’s body, nearly melting when her hips sway slightly and she feels that he wants her just as much.

“I’ve got you,” he says at the same time Ino feels his hands moving away from her. She nearly whimpers, mourning the loss of his warmth immediately. 

There’s a loud puff and then, a shadow clone appears in the middle of the store. She blinks the fog of lust away and confirms that _yes_ , there’s another Naruto in front of her, staring at them with a mischievous grin. 

“Why did you make a shadow clone? Is he here,” she points to the clone while finding Naruto’s gaze behind her, “to watch the door for us?”

“Nope,” the blonde simply replies, sliding his hands back to where they were. 

“So?” 

“He’s here to watch _you_.” 

“ _What_?!” 

“He’s here to watch you,” he repeats, unfazed despite the raising of her voice. “While _I_ watch the door and whoever might get in with Sage Mode.” 

Ino sees an orange shadow covering Naruto’s eyelids, confirming his plan. It’s the first time she’s this close to him while he’s in Sage Mode, and she finds the transformation process fascinating. Turning to face the clone, she notices he’s moved closer. He has an elbow perched on a shelf nearby, as if he’s getting comfortable for a show. Despite the confidence and that stupid grin, the clone is blushing slightly, and she thinks it is a little endearing. 

“But… why?” 

Ino doesn’t deny that the idea of someone else openly watching her being intimate with a man creeps her out, though this is a copy of Naruto, so she gives him a chance to explain himself instead of beating him up in the spot. And, to be honest, she's also curious, wanting to know why exactly his clone _needs_ to keep his eyes on her.

“ _Well_ , you see…”

“Oh no, you don’t get to be shy now. You’ve started this, now tell me!” 

“I don’t want to miss it.” She throws him a puzzled look, prompting him to continue. “Your face. I want to see you enjoying this.” He squeezes her in his arms for emphasis. “I want to see your lips parting as you moan. I want to see you closing your eyes but fighting to look at me as I touch you. I want to see your eyebrows twitching and curving when you’re consumed with pleasure.”

She curses under her breath and he laughs. “When did you learn to talk like _that_?” 

“I did travel with the infamous Ero Sannin, didn’t I? Now, let’s get this mouth busy.” 

Her agreement is muffled with a dire kiss. His hands travel her body with renewed eagerness and she squirm in his hold, thrilled with this new experience of being watched. Ino pops one eye open and takes a peek, finding the clone watching them attentively. She catches his gaze and gives him a slow wink, then moans in the kiss when he licks his lips in response.

Her hands move to her skirt, unfastening the top button that holds it tight to her waist. The fabric slides down her curves and hangs loose around her hips. Their position doesn’t allow her to do much, and her restless hands find peace by following Naruto’s. They move through her body, exploring with hurry but not skipping anything. 

Moving from her collarbone down to her breasts, Naruto stops to tweak her nipples, giving each one a nice tug that leaves them tingling. Ino hums in approval and brings her fingers to cover his, showing him how much pressure he can use. There are times for gentleness, and today is not it. 

Following her lead, Naruto learns different sides of the same girl. He squeezes and kneads her supple flesh with gusto, the rougher treatment combined with his hard body pressed against hers make her feel desired and safe at the same time.

Her skin is set on fire when one warm palm glides under her apron, finding bare skin there. A trail of goosebumps is left behind as he starts his way down to her thighs. That’s when he breaks the kiss and tells her that he needs to keep his eyes open from now on – though that doesn’t stop him from sucking her neck or biting that place where it meets her shoulder. 

When part of his attention moves to the front door and what’s beyond that, Ino looks ahead as well, keeping her posture discreet even though the village’s hero has one hand down her panties. 

Although her eyes are focused on the front door, it doesn’t escape her that _he_ is looking at her. In her peripheral, she watches the clone watching them. She sees his hungry look, his parted lips, and the visible bulge in his pants. She doesn’t miss the way he’s restraining himself, knuckles turning white in his tight fists as he tries to not come closer or else he’ll devour her. The desire is there, clear in the glint of his large pupils, and that alone makes her tremble in anticipation.

Naruto braces an arm in front of her to hold her in place, his fingertips sinking on her side possessively. His free hand finally, _finally_ , dips inside her waistband, brushing her soft skin until he finds her slit. He doesn’t open her, not right away. His large hand cups her pussy and gives it a firm squeeze. He grunts as he holds her, making her toes curl. She mewls, bringing her hands on top of the counter for balance as she spreads her legs to give him more access.

“Shhh,” Naruto whispers in the shell of her ear. “We don’t want to attract unwanted attention.”

_No, no we don’t._

Ino nods in agreement, biting her lower lip to stifle another moan. It's not fair that he's asking her that while swiping two fingers up and down her pussy, slowly parting her lips. Naruto is learning to be a tease, she thinks as he stops over her clit and draws agonizing slow circles around it, never really touching it.

He whispers again that he got her, that he’ll make her feel so, _so_ good. He tells her that she’s so hot like this, squirming in his arms and all wet for him. The tip of his tongue grazes her earlobe when he says he's thirsty to taste her. He tortures her with words of all things, making her recall every place he touched and licked.

It’s an endless supply of dirty talk, it seems, and Ino’s never got so close so fast in her life. Naruto continues to tell her everything he wants to do to her, with her, to her beautiful, perfect body, as his clone salivates to their show. She licks her lips, bites them, showing him how much she’s enjoying this.

She jumps when his thumb touches her clit. He’s using more pressure than she expected, but it’s _oh_ , so good. Her mind goes blank, her legs turn jelly, and her mouth hangs open – she’s sure she’s almost drooling in pleasure. He keeps his thumb there, pressing on her clit as two fingers enter her without any warning. He doesn’t move them though, they are just there, stretching her. 

For a moment she remembers the feel of his cock inside her, splitting her open and filling every inch of her. She wants that, she misses that, she has dreamed of it pushing inside of her again and again until she’s lost in rapture. His fingers are good, but his cock is great – _the_ best. 

An inch at a time, Naruto moves his fingers inside of her. He doesn’t forget to brush that little ridge that makes her gasp and scream every time he nudges it. His other hand leaves her waist and goes up to her mouth. Fingertips brush her pouty lips, tracing their outline back and forth until she’s panting. Unable to resist, Ino closes her mouth around his thumb, sucking it in.

“F-fuck,” the clone splutters.

Without a warning, Naruto pistons his fingers in and out of her pussy, so fast she doesn’t doubt he’s using chakra. Or maybe his movements are all enhanced because of the sage mode. Whatever it is, she thanks her lucky stars for making this happen. 

Though he doesn’t stop moving, the thumb over her clit is inert as he hits that spot inside her repeatedly; again and again, until the hand over her mouth is put to good use, muffling her scream.

Ino crumbles around him, she goes off like a rocket, seeing stars as liquid pleasure runs through her veins. Everything tingles and she feels lightheaded, her body shudders and her nails dig into the wood of the countertop as she tries to hold herself up. And just when she thinks it’s over, Naruto’s thumb moves, massaging her clit slowly, tenderly, using just the right pressure to prolong her orgasm as the fingers inside of her slow down to a stop.

The clone in front of her shifts from one leg to the other, the discomfort in his pants clearly getting the best of him. He is angry, eyebrows furrowed together, and she knows it’s all directed at Naruto. She sees it in the way the copy’s expression shifts when their eyes meet. He wants to be the one behind her, dipping his fingers in her pussy and making her come. Making her body sing and pulse to the music _his_ fingertips play on her.

Suddenly, everything feels like it is too much. _Too hot, too intense, too fast_. And Ino knows what’s wrong, what she’s missing, and the exact thing that will make it all better.

“I need _you_ inside me, _now_ ,” Ino moans, ripping a curse from both Narutos.

She hears the clone stepping closer, but Naruto grimaces. Something is bothering him, and Ino already knows she won’t get what she wants that easily. 

“Come on. I need you so bad, Naruto.”

“Someone is coming.”

“Yes, _I’m_ coming,” she whines, still going through aftershocks of her orgasm. “And soon you’ll be too.”

“No, no. A customer… maybe Shikamaru?” He scrunches up his nose, trying to make sense of whatever he sees beyond those four walls.

“Fuck Shikamaru!”

She turns to Naruto’s clone and barks an order. “Go close that door and turn the sign. We are closed.”

He nods vigorously, stepping backwards towards the entrance, but Naruto tells them it’s no use. “There’s no time. We need to go.”

Swiftly, he removes his hand off of her, pulling her panties up in the process. The other hand comes to help steady her as Ino leans to the side. She grabs a box of tissues from underneath the counter and moves back up, finding him licking one finger.

“You’re killing me here, you tease!” She whispers-yell. 

“I am the tease? I’m the one leaving with blue balls!!!”

They groan in unison and the clone chuckles. Ino hands Naruto a couple of tissues and crosses her arms in front of her, openly upset that their time was cut short. 

“See you later?"

Despite her mood, Ino knows she did have a great time with Naruto ( _again_ ), and the rushed departure is just a consequence of a secret affair. When she finally nods, he plants a wet kiss on her cheek, the exaggerated smack sound echoes around them. He _shunshins_ away a second after, the clone disappearing with him.

They leave her there, more worked up than before, with an angry scowl on her face. She buttons her skirt up and brushes her apron, combs her hair back with her fingers, fixing herself up just in time to see the door opening and fucking Shikamaru walking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _tbc..._
> 
> Happy Friday!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
